Ninja Goat
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sam couldn’t figure out why or how a goat into the Impala. He just learns to add to the list. Crackfic!


Ninja Goat

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sam couldn't figure out why or how a goat into the Impala. He just learns to add to the list.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sam couldn't figure how in the world a goat got into the Impala. He didn't think anyone left the door or a window open. But there it was. A 300 pound goat was chewing on the Impala's backseat. Dean was screaming like a girl and cursing like a sailor.

"Goddamn, Sammy! Help me get this fucking goat out of my car before it starts chewing on the window or something!"

He should probably point out that the goat is more likely to chew on the leather seats more than the windows even if goats do have a special enzyme in their stomachs that allow them to break down most substances.

But Dean probably didn't want to know that.

And after 30 minutes of trying to get the goat out of the car and failing, he collapsed on the ground. Dean was still cursing and mumbling about getting a shotgun out and shoot the thing. Then Dean started mumbling that he might hit his baby and scar her for life.

He watched the goat stared at Dean like he was crazy. He knew how the goat felt.

"Come on. I think it is time for you to get out of the car," He said softly.

"Dude, that isn't going to work."

"And your way is so much better."

That is when the goat hopped out of the car. The goat walked over to him and nudged his hand. He smiled softly and scratched the goat's head. His brother gave him a disgusted look.

"I hate you."

-SNSN-

They left the goat in a field next to the road and drove on. Dean still wanted to shot it. He was able to talk Dean out of it. He was grumpy in the car since then. That was until Cas show up.

"Good evening," Cas said from the back seat.

"Damn it, Cas. Warning next time!"

"Hey, Cas…What is…," He said as he turned around in the seat…then stopped. Right next to Cas was the goat.

"Uhh…Dean…."

"What?"

"The goat is back."

The car came to a sudden stop.

"Damn it…Did you bring the goat here?" Dean shouted.

"The goat was already here before I arrived here."

"Goddamn, Sam. I thought we got rid of the goat."

"We did, dude!"

Dean got out of the car. He turned around to see Cas watching the goat. The goat was eating on the collar of Cas's coat.

"Christo." He said.

The goat stopped eating and stared at him. Nope…definitely not a demon goat. Dean opened the passenger side and tried to pull the goat out again. That did little good.

"It is fuzzy," Cas said as he petted the goat on the head.

"Stupid Goat…Cas, stop it and get out of the car. Sam, help me, dammit!"

He got out of the car when the goat just hopped out of the car.

"It isn't a demon, Dean."

"Then what the hell is it? A ghost goat?"

"I don't think they exist."

"How do you explain the goat's ninja act?"

"Uhh…"

"Good one, Sammy….A spirit maybe?"

"Wouldn't the goat do a little more damage?"

"It chewed on my seat!"

"Normal goats do that, dude."

Dean just started cursing at the goat. Cas was still patting it and the goat decided to eat Cas's coat.

Ten bucks said that Cas adopted the goat before they are finished.

-SNSN-

After third time, the goat showed up. Dean got the gun out of the truck. He spent the next thirty minutes to talk Dean out of shooting the goat in the car. It took another ten minutes to get the goat out of the car because Cas kept feeding carrots out of his pocket.

He didn't want to know where Cas was getting the stuff either. It is better not to think about it.

-SNSN-

After the fourth time the goat showed up, Cas decided to name it. Note to self, never let Cas name anything…ever. By this time, Dean decided not to shoot it. He didn't do much of anything. He was asleep in the passenger seat. He didn't know if Cas had anything to do with it.

Better not question a good thing.

-SNSN-

The fifth time, the goat showed up…it wasn't in the car. It was in the hotel and it came with a note.

_Merry Christmas…whatever you Winchesters celebrate. I hope you enjoy the goat. _

_Gabriel _

He glanced over at the goat, who eating on the sheets. Maybe, he could sneak it out or call Cas to ask him to return him to Gabriel.

He almost snorted.

That will turn out well.

End.

A/N: My friend wanted me to write a story with ninjas and somehow or another….a goat got involved. This is the result. ……….Anymore questions to my madness? XD I hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
